The Mermaids 2, Once Upon A Time, Ariel
by My.Random.Stories
Summary: Please Read Alana(1) story first. This will make much more sense if you do. This is my second "episode" so to speak about Ariel and her sisters and their stories in both Fairy Tale Land and Storybroke. You can find episode 1 here: /s/9003985/1/The-Mermaids-1-Once-Upon-A-Time-Alana
1. Chapter 1

**Age Chart: **

**Attina-orange tail-28**

**Aquata – blue tail-26**

**Andrina –purple tail-24**

**Arista-red tail-22**

**Adella-**(who I confused as Abella in in the other story…please ignore that)**golden tail-20**

**Alana-magenta tail-18**

**Ariel-green tail - 16**

* * *

The mermaids shared a room in pairs. The house wasn't big enough for all of them to have a room of their own…except Ariel, of course. It was obvious to all the sisters that Ariel was their father's favorite child. It may have taken her a lot of convincing, but Ariel lived in the attic that was twice the size of all of her sisters' rooms. It may not have been fair…but she was the one that asked first.

Alana shared a room with the sister that shared the same favorite color as her—Andrina. She was the third child of Triton at the age of 24. She had just graduated college and was trying to find a job and a new home. Attina and Aquata were already moved out and had careers of their own. Their father tried convincing Aquata to change rooms so she and Alana could have privacy…but Aquata didn't see the point in moving her things twice. Andrina got along with her sister that well.

Ariel hopped on Alana's bed and watched as her sister got ready for the day. She noticed the fake pointed nails that Alana put on herself. The majority of her outfit contained black instead of magenta. Ariel did not like these changes.

"What are you getting ready for?" Ariel asked.

"I'm going to visit a friend."

"Where?"

"The psych ward."

Ariel and Andrina looked at each other.

Andrina was on her bed and was watching the small TV that was in their room. She was eating a small breakfast…no coffee. She didn't want to be jittery for yet another job interview.

"I'm sorry, _who _exactly do you know in the psych ward?" Andrina questioned.

"Rumpelstiltskin's girlfriend."

"_Why?" _

Both sisters looked at each other again.

"You didn't make a deal with him, did you?" Andrina asked nervously.

"It's not fair that he's still making deals. He already found his son. He's living in the town with us!"

"Don't be so hypocritical," Alana snapped. "I'm not the only one who's made a deal."

Ariel gave her a face.

"Alana, you're smarter than that…" Andrina began.

"Hey!"

"Well, she is." She added to Ariel.

Alana was ignoring them. She put on a shade of bright pink lipstick and smacked her lips together as she looked at herself in the mirror. She may have been wearing pink, but she pulled off a rock 'n' roll style.

"I'll be seeing you ladies later." She kissed both her hands then touched the tops of both of her sisters' foreheads. She turned and left them. Andrina looked at Ariel.

"You're a bit dressed up, too, aren't you?"

Ariel wasn't the type to go all fancy. She didn't own much jewelry—just pearl earrings her father gave her and the ring Eric proposed to her with. She did make sure to do her make-up that morning, though. Her dark green beanie hat went well with her red locks.

"I'm going to see Eric today," she confessed.

"Well that's good. Any dates set for the wedding?" Andrina tried not to be too skeptical about it. Of course she was a little jealous that her 16 year old sister was going to get married before her. Eric was a bit older, too, at 20 years old.

"No…he said he would much prefer to get married in our land…but there are rumors that our land was completely demolished."

"Don't worry, Ariel. If it's truly meant to be…then you'll find a way."

* * *

The lagoon was where she and Eric planned to meet. Every Friday when the sun set, he hand his crew made port for food and ale. Eric decided to spend time with her instead of eating. She kept a good distance from him, always, but they both stared at each other. Sometimes it was hard to see her perfectly during the night. Other times she sang to him.

One Friday when Ariel went to the lagoon Eric was not there yet. Instead, it was the Evil Queen. She was dressed in a large purple gown. Of course, with living under seas Ariel had no idea who she was. But she could sense she was dangerous.

"Looking for your prince?" the queen asked before Ariel could splash off.

"…What?"

"He's a prince, you know. The one you talk to. They travel through your fathers oceans to find him a princess to marry." The queen saw the girl's sad face and smirked. "Unless…you become human yourself."

Ariel looked at her strangely. "You can do that?"

"Of course. You just have to give me something in return."

"What's that?"

"Simple…just give me your voice."

* * *

Eric walked through the woods and towards the lagoon, but instead of hearing the beautiful and delicate voice that he fell in love with he saw a girl instead. She was standing and had very long red hair. Her smiled shined with the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on Belle's door. She did not want another visitor telling her that she had amnesia and that she was crazy because she did not remember being 'Belle'. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw a well-dressed young lady. She seemed to be a little curvy…at least a size 14. The young woman was beautiful with her curves. However, Belle was not in the mood.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

Alana furrowed her brows and pretended to be hurt. "What kind of greeting is that?"

"I'm sorry it's just…I'm exhausted. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't think there's anything wrong with me."

"Of course there's not," Alana said. People just haven't been treating her like she should have been treated. Alana grew up with 6 other sisters who had their mood swings. She had a feeling she could help. She sat at the edge of her bed and pulled out some treats out of her Louis Vuitton totes—two yellow apples, chilled devil dogs, and pink lemonade. Belle watched as Alana did so. "I figured that the hospital food sucks." Alana reached for the yellow apples and pulled out of her jar of peanut butter. She smeared the peanut butter onto her apple and bit into it. "So uh," she tried to speak while chewing, "What's your name here anyways?"

"Margie," she said. "What's yours?"

"My name is Alana," she replied, sucking the peanut butter off of her teeth. "Want some?"

Belle…or Margie took the peanut butter and apple and did the same exact thing. She looked surprised. "It's good."

"Well yeah, that's the point," she said.

"You know…you're the first one who's actually tried to get to know me instead of convincing me that I'm somebody else."

Alana shrugged. "All it takes is one step at a time."

Just then there was a clearing of the throat. They both saw Gold standing at the doorway.

"Hi…" Alana started.

"May I have a moment alone with her?"

"Frankly I'm surprised you're still allowed to visit her."

"And why's that?"

"Easy—you probably drive her crazy."

"Just wait in the hall, Miss Oceano. I'll chat with you in a bit."

Alana pouted and took her tote with her. "Fine," she snapped. And she was gone.

Gold came closer to Belle but she only glared at him. Finally she was having a good time with another person…and he had to ruin it.

"How…how are you doing?" he asked delicately.

"Fine," she said softly. She was annoyed with him, but he was being so nice. It was only right to be nice back.

Gold sighed, he should not have interrupted Alana's session with her. He just wanted her to love him again. "Belle…"

"That's not my name!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry…please…just promise me one thing."

Margie took a breath to calm down. "What's that?"

"Don't let Alana sing to you," he said. She gave him an odd look. "I know it sounds crazy but just listen to me."

Belle chuckled. "Okay, so what do you want me to do if she sings to me?"

"Run." He simply answered. His eyes were dead serious.

He walked out of the room to see that Alana was waiting in the next hall over. Her lips were covered with peanut butter. "What are you doing?"

"You told me to wait outside," Alana wanted to say. But of course, her mouth was full of peanut butter and apples. All Gold heard were a bunch of mumbling.

"If you hurt her…you'll regret it."

Alana swallowed a big gulp. "I'm just owning up to our deal."

"I'm just giving you a warning."

Gold walked away, leaving Alana feeling regret in her stomach.

* * *

"I've done it!" The queen exclaimed. It was two weeks since she last visited Rumpel. She thought she'd give him a little time to cool off his sadness over loosing Belle. He was at his spinning wheel trying to forget, of course. "I made a deal with the mermaid. She's to be a human for three days. I also took her voice—"she held a vile in front of his face which contained a glowing gold orb. "She won't be a threat to us any longer."

"Ahhh!" Rumpel took the vile, pleased with Regina's work. He took the voice out and listened to its song. He grimaced. "Such a lovely voice…yet this isn't the mermaid you want." He put the voice in the vile and tossed it back to Regina. "There is a cursed mermaid. One who…is different from the rest. I made a deal a while back with their mother, you see. She broke the deal…I took it out on her daughter. Each mermaid has the gift to attract sailors with their songs. One, however, can manipulate whoever she sings to."

"And how is that a curse?"

"All power comes with a price!" Rumpel exclaimed. Regina was both relieved and mortified to see that he was back to his old self. "Fear is her curse. Her own father fears her."

"How are we supposed to imprison her voice?"

"Simple. We manipulate the manipulator!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel didn't make her way to Eric's house. Instead, she went to SHS or Storybrooke High. It was a small high school…it was only one floor and held a total of 200 students. Everyone knew everything about everybody there, but somehow Ariel has managed to call it home. She was human, knew human things and made human friends like she always dreamed. Yet, she wasn't feeling her best.

She sat on the stage in the auditorium. Her thumb lightly played a few chords on her acoustic guitar.

'Am I too young for this?' she thought. 'Is it true love if I have doubt?'

Typically she would talk to her sisters about these situations, but lately they were all busy. She especially wanted to talk to Alana…she was always the best listener.

"Ariel," she heard.

Standing at the entrance way was Eric.

* * *

Ariel followed close to the prince. She couldn't stop smiling because she was so excited to be with him.

"There's a pub nearby. Hopefully someone there will…claim you…" Eric looked over his shoulder and say that Ariel was sniffing him. He just smelled so fresh! Nothing like the ocean. There was something about her smile, though, that made him forget about how odd she was.

The pub was a tiny place. Loud as hell. It smelt of dirt and beer. However, Eric got everyone's attention. "Has anyone lost their maiden?" he shouted. They all turned to look at the tiny young woman. Ariel was no longer standing right next to Eric. Instead she had wondered off to a table nearby and used their silverware as a brush. She quickly stopped when she saw all the stares. She placed the hair-filled fork down next to the man who was eating with it. Of course, he was too disgusted to use it again.

Ariel went next to Eric once more. This time she wrapped her arms around his. Eric shook her off. To him she was a mere stranger who possibly had some brain problems. To Ariel he was the prince she sang to every night. For Ariel, it was hard for her to get to know him without her voice.

"Eric," said an older man. He touched the prince's shoulder.

"Grimsby!" Eric greeted in return. "Are you having a good time?"

"Heh…trying sir…" Grimsby was Eric's butler, but he was practically family. He leaned closer to whisper in Eric's ear. "Who is that?" he asked, referring to the red head.

"She was alone near the ocean…" Eric whispered back, "I don't think she has any family."

"There was a shipwreck about a week ago…perhaps she washed up with the wreckage and lost all sense of the real world. Perhaps…since no one else will claim her…we can offer her a place to stay until she recovers?"

Eric nodded. Grimsby always knew what to do. He lightly touched Ariel's back which caused her to give him her full attention. "Come, we have a house on this land that we'll allow you to stay in…"

* * *

Eric sat down next to her. She didn't give him eye contact. She remembered how badly she treated him when they were cursed. They both worked at the same convenient store for Mr. Clark. He was a new supervisor while Ariel was merely a cashier. He was a quiet and nerdy one and she was completely repulsed by him. How could she treat her one true love like that?

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "I know there's something wrong. You have barely talked to me since the curse has broken."

She faked a smile, but she could tell by his stare that he was not in the mood for a lie. "I love you…" she began, "…but I'm not sure if…I'm ready to get married. I'm still young and…growing up in this world. It makes me want to explore it more."

"Ariel, we can't pass the line without forgetting who we are."

"I'm aware. But Gold made this spell. He passed the line to find his son. Maybe if I make a deal with him he can make enough for the both of us to cross!"

"No, Ariel." Eric shook his head, "Cora's gone. They said they're finding a way back to our land. That's where we belong."

And that was the closure Ariel needed. They wanted different things. Ariel was craving adventure. "Eric…I think we need to postpone the wedding date," Ariel said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I need some time. I'm only sixteen. I see it in my sister's eyes…"

"Who cares about what your sisters think."

Ariel sighed. She took off her wedding ring and placed it in Eric's hand. "Don't think of this as the end, Eric. Think of it as the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

Visiting hours were starting up again and Alana walked back into Margie's room. In her hand she held her guitar. She spent a lot of time as her cursed-self practicing instruments like the violin and piano. Margie looked shocked to see the guitar in her hands. Alana sat at the end of her bed.

"What is that?" Belle asked nervously.

"…A guitar."

"What are you going to do with it?"

Alana rolled her eyes. "I'm going to play a song with it, of course."

Margie ripped the guitar from Alana's grip. "You're going to sing to me aren't you?!"

"Wait…hold on—" Alana reached for her guitar but Margie moved it farther away from her.

"You're going to do something bad to me just like _everyone _else!"

Alana stood from her bedspread. "Why are you suddenly freaking out over a little bit of music? Did someone tell you something?"

Margie fell silent.

"It was Gold, wasn't it? What did he tell you?"

Again, she didn't speak.

"Honestly, Margie, who would you rather trust? Some man you makes you crazy or a friend who's there to support you? I'm just trying to make you feel…better. That way you'll be out of this crappy hospital sooner."

Margie looked at her sadly. She was right. She didn't exactly know why she believed the man who kissed her…who healed her wounds with just a wave of his hand. "Alana, I'm sor-"

But she couldn't finish her apology. Something caught her throat. It was then that she saw Alana's eyes glowing. A light blue orb traveled out of Margie's mouth and into the golden shell that hung around Alana's neck. Margie tried speaking to her…but she couldn't.

"There's no use of screaming," Alana said.

She left Margie there. She had to hurry. The effects of her voice were only temporary. Alana had to make a quick visit to Rumpel's shop.

* * *

"Ariel! Time for dinner!" Grimsby called.

Ariel rushed down the spiral staircase. It was her last night before the spell would be broken. They had dinners every night—just her and prince Eric. She wasn't the talkative type, obviously. However she saw something in his eyes. She was sure she would kiss him. That was…until she spotted Eric standing with another woman. She had never seen her before…

Her arms were wrapped round Eric's. He seemed to be in a daze.

"Would you like some dinner, Madam?" asked Grimsby.

Ariel didn't want to say anything…even if she could. She shook her head no.

"No? Why not?" Asked Grimsby.

Ariel left the home swiftly. She wanted to run away and forget about all of this. Her heart was broken. But she was captured instead. Two guards grabbed Ariel's arms and tugged her away. She tried wiggling out of their grip.

One of the guards instructed: "You are sentenced to prison in order by the queen."

Ariel's heart pounded more and more, this time with fear. She was afraid of what the queen had in store for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Baelfire was in Storybrooke, Rumpelstiltskin wasn't seeing him too often. Neal was too busy getting to know his own son, Henry. Rumpel was very selfish when it came to that. Though he had Neal in the same town, he didn't truly have his son back. And though Belle was safe and alive in the town, she had her memory taken away. All he had now was his little shop of all the items that were given to him.

He heard his little bell ring. As much as he wanted company, he didn't want anyone yelling at him and accusing him of things. As much as he hated being lonely, he enjoyed his silence at the same time. Mr. Gold waited at the front desk to see if he had a customer who actually wanted to bid that day. Instead…he saw her.

Belle was in his stop, dressed in the lacey blue dress he bought for her. Her blue eyes were full of recognition.

"Rumpel…" she started. Gold's mouth dropped. "I remember."

There was something more slick to her movement…but Gold was so happy he cared to ignore them. Gracefully, Belle held out a hand for him and he touched her hand back.

"_How?" _he asked. It seemed he wanted to say more, but he couldn't seem to manage the words.

"Our love just couldn't keep us apart…"

* * *

Ariel and Eric galloped away on his horse for their future lives together. The Evil Queen had tricked him into loving him, and as soon as she locked away Ariel she placed him in a dungeon as well. As soon as he was out of his trance he escaped to save his love…only to be introduced to her brave sister who took Ariel's place. Finally Eric could hear Ariel's beautiful voice.

Ariel was usually a girl who loved adventure, but she wasn't looking forward. She was looking behind them at the evil queen's palace.

"I'll never see her again," Ariel murmured, "My sister."

"She wished for you to be free, and now you are. Be grateful, Ariel. Now we can be together."

"I am grateful but we should go save her! She doesn't deserve to be locked up either."

"She can take care of herself. You saw that."

Before Ariel could say anything more, Eric snapped the reins of the horse and galloped off faster. He knew something that Ariel couldn't know. They were lucky that they left the queen's palace alive.

* * *

Alana woke from her slumber from the back of Rumpel's shop. She was quite surprised with him that night. He _really _must have loved this girl.

Alana covered her naked body with a blanket he kept in his shop. She tried her best not to roll her eyes when she saw them. It was as if he _planned _for this to happen with Belle inside his shop.

When she sat up she noticed that something was different. Instead of having Belle small hands she had her thicker, long piano finger hands. The spell had worn off. Alana's transformation powers were not yet perfected. The bell of the shop rang. Alana panicked.

As Rumpel turned in his sleep she whispered in his ear with Belle's voice, "Stay asleep. I'll deal with them."

"I love you," Rumpel said, still half asleep.

Alana hurried out of the back room without saying a word. She, of course, did not love him. She couldn't say "I love you back" without sounding suspicious. Alana had quickly dressed in the extra size 14 clothing that she owned. There was no way that she could have fit into Belle tiny size 2. Quickly Alana hurried out front to shew away any visitor. Ariel looked at Alana with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" she gasped.

"What are _you _doing here?" Alana whispered harshly. Her eyes kept going to the back room. She _really _didn't want Rumpelstiltskin to wake up.

"I came to make a deal." Ariel said simply.

"_What?" _

"I just…need something."

"Like what?!"

"I just…heard a rumor…that he made a spell that allows us to cross the town line."

"…you're looking for that?"

"Alana, I'm an adult. I can explore the world if I want to!"

"No. You're sixteen and you need to finish high school."

"You're not our father!" She paused to take a look at Alana. "…Why are you here again?"

"I'm just paying a visit to my dear friend Rumpel."

"And you _slept _with him?!"

"I didn't…Belle did."

"You…you stole her voice, didn't you?"

Alana looked at her fingernails, "I needed something from Rumpel and I wasn't in the mood to making any more deals."

"And…did you get what you wanted?"

Alana smirked. In the middle of the night while Rumpel slept she did. It was in her purse. "Not telling," she said. "I need to get out of here immediately. _Don't _make a deal with Gold."

She loved to chat with her sister, but she had a voice to return.


End file.
